Jesus, Are You There? Part 7
by KJesusRocks
Summary: Part seven of my child abuse story. Please read and review.


At school, Jonathan basically skipped to class. He entered Mrs. Hackenberg's classroom, full of smiles.

Katie's heart filled with joy when the happy, peppy boy took his seat beside her. "Hello Jonathan!" she greeted, glad to see him so happy.

"Hey!" He gave her a big grin, eyes shining like crystals. "God bless this great day!"

Katie's heart rejoiced in hearing Jonathan act this way. It was a Jonathan she'd never seen before, and she liked him. Why was Jonathan in such a good mood, that made her wonder.

"Happy birthday, Jonathan," Mrs. Hackenberg told him with a smile when he went up to pick his lunch choice.

"Thanks." He ran back to his seat and wrote down his objectives for today.

_That's why he's so happy - it's his birthday. I wonder what he got. _Katie stared dreamily at him as he got started on the bell ringer.

"There a problem, Katie?" he asked, laughing a little.

Katie sat up straight. "Uh, no. I guess I was just daydreaming." She laughed uncomfortably.

Jonathan smiled naughtily as he continued working. _Sure, I bet ya were. You were staring at this handsome thing. _He laughed as his own thinking. How had he become so conceited so quickly?

After getting his bell ringer done, Jonathan bounced in his chair thinking about when he'd go home. Maybe he'd have a big birthday cake to eat when he'd get home! Could he actually have a good birthday this year?

"Jonathan, you aren't a ball, you don't need to bounce," Katie laughed.

Jonathan turned to her and stared until she noticed him.

She leaned back, saying, "Um, o--k--a---y. What are you doing?"

Jonathan immediately got out of Zombie Mode and shrugged. "I donno, just felt like doin' it I guess."

"Alright then." Katie giggled. _He isn't weird or anything._

Just to make Katie giggle some more, Jonathan began bouncing some more. He bounced up and down, about to fall out of his seat!

"Jonathan, settle down," Mrs. Hackenberg instructed kindly.

Jonathan's shoulders slumped. He gave Katie a saddened face, making her feel sorry for him. That was exactly what Jonathan wanted. People should some time feel sorry for him.

"Jonathan, don't feel bad," she whispered to him.

"No, no, I should've been behaving," he sighed, trying to hide the naughty twinkle in his eyes. A girl feeling sorry for him - especially one he liked - was a great thing to him!

Katie shook her head in dismay. "Don't be so hard on yourself, she wasn't even mad. You just had to stop being so hyper."

Jonathan shrugged. "I suppose. I donno, that just dampens my mood." _It's work-i-n-g! _he thought to himself, trying not to smile.

Jonathan sat down beside Norman at the lunch table, trying to suppress a smile. He wanted to see if Norman would remember that it was his birthday.

When Norman didn't say anything, Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Norm, do I look any different to you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think your skin's starting to wrinkle. Gosh, how old are you?" he joked, smiling broadly.

"You knew?"

He nodded. "'Course I knew, you've been walking around with that silly grin on your face all day. So, you're eleven now, right?" He took a bite of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Jonathan nodded. "Yep."

"You get anything for your birthday?" he wondered, taking a sip of his chocolate milk.

"Yeah, I got a Nintendo DS, and a Super Mario Brothers game for it," he replied, smiling real big. "It's really cool."

"My mother doesn't allow such things in our house, but it's okay that you got one."

"Better be," he mumbled, hoping Norman hadn't heard him. _I hope you don't start tryin' to dictate my life, 'cause I ain't havin' any of it,_ he thought, staring into nothingness.

Norman waved his hand in front of Jonathan's face. "You there?" he laughed.

"Yeah, just daydreamin' I guess." His mind wandered off to more serious things. Was his mother actually done with the abusing? Would she love and care for him like a real mother should? Could things really change so suddenly?

Once done eating, he went outside to play. The birthday boy headed over to the football players, the biggest grin on his face. He had to make himself fit in and play football with all the other boys.

"Hey Peachy!" one boy greeted. "You playin' football?"

Jonathan nodded excitedly. "Yeah, long as you guys let me," he replied, eyes sparkling.

"Come on!" he invited, motioning for Jonathan to come closer.

Jonathan ran happily over to the group of boys. He couldn't believe his luck today - and on his birthday! Of all days to get such good luck, today was the best!

"Peachy, why don't you be one of the team captains?" a boy suggested.

"'Kay." Jonathan stepped before the boys. "Can we name teams?"

All the boys shrugged. They didn't really care whether they had names or not.

"My team is gonna be Peanut Butter Jelly Times!" he announced, smiling.

Most kids laughed, knowing why he'd named his team that. They knew he really liked that odd song, especially since it was odd!

"Who wants to be a Peanut Butter Jelly Time?" he wondered, looking over the crowd of children.

"Me! Ooh-ooh, me!" one kid called out, jumping up and down.

"Okay, get over here."

After picking teams, the game began. Jonathan's team was the biggest by a long shot, so that made it easy for them to win. Everyone wanted to be a Peanut Butter Jelly time. They were beginning to realize that this bruised-up and sometimes smelly child was actually pretty cool. There was something different about him though, something they couldn't quite detect.

The game ended in laughter and joking. The big group of athletes walked together over to the class lines to go inside. Jonathan was in the center of the gang, laughing and carrying on like he would be the happiest kid in the world.

Once inside the classroom, Jonathan's bright eyes showed it all. Mrs. Hackenberg knew something good had happened to him.

"So Jonathan, what's making you so bright-eyed and bushy-tailed?" she asked, smiling.

"Just had a good recess," he replied. "Everybody wanted to be a Peanut Butter Jelly Time!"

"A what?" she laughed. _This kid really is silly._

"It was the name of my football team," he explained. He laughed. "Didn'tcha ever hear that song before?"

She shook her head. "No, maybe you can sing it for me sometime. Now, time to begin writing class."

Jonathan walked along Mifflinburg's sidewalk, anxious to go home. He didn't know what he'd be getting for his birthday, nor what to expect when he entered through the door. Would everything be the same, or would things be better? Could things really change?

He looked up at the sun as if looking at God. "God, is she really telling the truth? Is she really done abusing me?" He closed his eyes, trying not to let the tears fall. "Can things really change this quickly?"

He continued walking, fearing the moment he walked in the door. His mother could be lying to him and trying to really torture him. The very thought made Jonathan's stomach churn.

He gulped when he reached his house. For a moment, he just stood there on the porch, staring at the door. Finally, he turned the knob and entered. He peered about cautiously, looking for any sign of Kim.

The boy walked further, hoping he'd make it to his bedroom before catching a glimpse of her. Maybe she'd leave him alone if they didn't see each other.

He opened his bedroom door.

"Surprise!" everyone hollered, making Jonathan jump.

"Jeez, I knew there was something goin' on!" he exclaimed.

"Happy birthday, Jonnythan," Kim said, big mouth formed into a duck-like grin.

Jonathan nodded his thanks, then walked over to wear his dad was. "What's going on?" he whispered.

"We're celebrating your birthday," he replied with a grin. He patted Jonathan's shoulder in a fatherly way. "Go ahead, open your present."

Jonathan sat down on his bed and took the gift in his lap. Unsure of himself, he slowly ripped the paper. When he finally had it opened, his eyes twinkled. "Are you sure this is for me?" he asked, eyeing Kim curiously.

"Well, you must share it, but it is yours," she answered, eyes dreamy and odd as usual.

He looked on the back of the box to see what was included with his present. _Wii Sports, Super Mario Bros._ "Wow, thanks."

Kim nodded. Her smile wasn't very happy, but more like a fake smile. Jonathan didn't notice it - he was too busy enjoying his birthday.

After playing his Wii for hours, Jonathan decided to rest in his bedroom. He was extremely tired, but it was not yet time for bed.

He lay on his bed, eyes closed and body relaxed. This time he wasn't laying on his bed in fear, but contentment.

Kim creaked the door open to see what her child was doing. _Good,_ she thought, _he's resting. _She snuck inside the room unnoticed. _Eleven years ago, you almost mad Mommy die. _Anger rose inside her. Angrily, she pounded his face with her fist.

Jonathan cried out in anguish. _I should've known, _he thought to himself. He watched helpless as she removed him of his clothing. Afterwards, the dark and hunched figure senselessly beat him in the bottom, back, and legs with his father's black leather belt.

The wound had once again been reopened, and Jonathan knew that Kim would never make him comfortable around her ever again.

**Chapter 26**

**Spring Pictures**

Jonathan dug through his dresser drawers to find something appropriate to wear. He decided on wearing a brown and white striped polo shirt with brown shorts. His mother would surely approve of this outfit.

With no time to spare, Jonathan headed out the front door and on his way to school. Thoughts of last night roamed through his mind as he walked by himself. _"Mommy hates you, you little shitty asshole!" "Now, let Mommy beat you!" Smack, smack, smack!_

Jonathan flinched. The beating had been light, but hurt all the same. She'd smacked his back and behind with a flyswatter until she couldn't do it anymore. She didn't want any bruises to show up on the pictures, so she couldn't beat him everywhere. Although she said she hated him, she still did want pictures. She mainly used them to make herself look innocent and to give to the family.

Jonathan knew when he arrived at school he'd have to put on a happy face and act as happy as any child could be. He couldn't let his emotions show, or they'd get suspicious.

Now entering the building, Jonathan saw the athletes wave to him and say, "Jonathan, sit with us!"

Jonathan took a seat, smiling half-heartedly. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Not much. I can't wait 'til pictures are over, I hate posing like I'm some adorable little baby doll."

Jonathan nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and they make ya smile for 'em too. Sometimes it just ain't easy to smile, 'specially when you had a bad night." _Yeah, go ahead and tell them. What for idiot are you anyways?_

"Hey Jonathan, you ever been grounded?" his friend, Sam, asked.

Jonathan gave him the oddest look. "'Course I have! My dad grounded me for only a little while, then I apologized and he cave." Jonathan smiled a naughty grin. "I got me a way of doin' that with him."

"What about your mom?"

"She's a more hands-on punisher, if you know what I mean." Jonathan rolled his eyes. What for idiot was he - saying things like that?

"O--k--a--y," Sam said with an odd look. "I know it seems weird I asked, but you seem so, well, behaved."

"Yeah, try telling my mom that!" Jonathan laughed. "Hey guys, it's time to go up to our classrooms." They all walked up the stairs and hurried down the hallway to their classrooms.

Jonathan signed in to lunch, then took his seat. This marking period, his partner was Fruitcake, which really disappointed him. Today, it said on the whiteboard that they had to work with their partners. When someone told Fruitcake something, it went in one ear and out the other.

Jonathan turned to his partner with an unsure face. "Hey Zack."

Zack gave Jonathan the most disturbing-looking smile. "Hi Jonathan," he said dreamily, waving his hand at him as if Jonathan were his girlfriend.

Jonathan leaned back in horror. _Dear God, why me?_ he asked God. "Well, let's stop being odd and get to work."

"Huh?" Fruitcake stared at Jonathan with a very befuddled look on his nerdy face.

Jonathan tried hard not to roll his eyes at him. "Well Zack, we better get to work," he repeated more slowly and with a voice adults would use for a baby.

Zack nodded and got out his math notebook.

_Least he understands that language. . ._

Jonathan Peachy was next in line for pictures. He waited nervously for Katie to get done with her picture.

Finally, the woman called him up. Jonathan handed her his paper and placed his one foot on the step.

"Alright sweetie, prop your arms on you leg like this," she told him, giving a demonstration.

Jonathan did as he was told, hoping he was doing it right. "This okay?" he wondered.

"That's perfect, honey." She got behind the camera and prepared. "Alright, now give me a nice smile."

_Great, my favorite part!_ he thought sarcastically. He gave her a fake smile, hoping it didn't look fake. His mother would really squeal if his pictures weren't nice!

_Flash! _Jonathan hated when cameras flashed in his eyes. He waited with anticipation, wanting to be excused shortly.

"Alright honey, you may go," she instructed with a smile.

Jonathan ran off and took a seat next to Katie. "Thank God that's over-with," he sighed, smiling slightly.

"Don't you like pictures?" she asked.

"Hate 'em!" he exclaimed. He shook his head. "I hate pretending to be happy for a dumb old picture."

Katie's expression saddened. Her once smiling green eyes were now frowning. "Pretending?"

Jonathan felt himself freeze. _Did I really just say that?_ He gulped. "Uh yeah, I ain't ever happy posing like a cute little baby doll."

Katie nodded suspiciously. She didn't believe him, yet she couldn't say he was lying. Jonathan was a Christian, he wouldn't lie - would he?

After pictures were over, they headed back up to the classroom. Jonathan flowed closely behind Katie, for some reason feeling better when she was near.

He sat down beside Fruitcake and sighed. _Of all people to be my partner, it has to be you,_ he thought to himself. _Hopefully the class behaves this marking period so that we can pick who we sit with fourth marking period._ He examined Fruitcake up and down, trying to pick out something normal about him. "Nope, nothing," he said aloud.

"H--u--h?" Fruitcake moaned, cocking his head to one side.

Jonathan waved his hand in the air as if to dismiss it. "Never mind Fruit-I mean Zack." _That was a close one!_

"Alright class, get out your writing folders," Mrs. Hackenberg instructed, standing before the class at the whiteboard.

_Knock, knock! _She went off to answer the door, leaving the children alone.

"You know what time it is?" Jonathan asked the kid in front of him.

"No, why?"

"It's peanut butter jelly time!" he sang, trying to keep his voice low.

The kid started laughing. Jonathan really could make someone smile when he wanted to. Where did he get his sense of humor?

Suddenly, the door opened and in came Mrs. Hackenberg. Her face was solemn and tears were in her eyes. A newspaper was in her hand, a big picture of a child on the front.

"Mrs. Hackenberg, what's wrong?" Jonathan asked, afraid of the response.

"Class, there's been a tragedy," she began, voice wavering. "A child has just been murdered. A former student of mine."

Jonathan froze. _Murdered? A former student? Who could it be? _He looked once again at the newspaper to see an almost grown-looking teenager. Suddenly, it hit him like lightning! "Billy?"


End file.
